Protecting vehicles against theft has become a significant industry. Numerous types of original equipment and aftermarket vehicles security systems are presently available. Most of these vehicle security systems require that additional hardware be added to the vehicle, such as ignition interlock devices, alarm systems that require shock sensors, and the like.
It is an objective of this invention to provide enhanced vehicle security to protect against theft yet avoid the need to add additional hardware to the vehicle.
It is also an object of this invention to provide enhanced vehicle security in a manner that is simple for the vehicle operator to use.
A method of providing vehicle security against theft according to this invention includes inputting a PIN into a computer of the vehicle by using one or more buttons of a preexisting electronic device of the vehicle. As used herein, "preexisting electronic device" means an electronic device conventionally found in a vehicle that has a function other than that of providing security against theft, such as a digital odometer, a radio, a compass/information unit, or the like. In a preferred embodiment, the preexisting device is a digital odometer and the vehicle's computer is a body controller. If the entered PIN does not match a stored PIN, starting of the engine is prevented. Illustratively, the PIN is input into a body controller of the vehicle that compares entered PIN against a stored PIN. If the entered PIN matches the stored PIN, the body controller sends a start enable signal to an engine controller of the vehicle. Upon receipt of the start enable signal from the body controller, the engine controller enables starting of the vehicle so that the vehicle will start when the ignition switch is turned. If the entered PIN does not match the stored PIN, the body controller sends a start disable signal to the engine controller and the engine controller then disables starting of the vehicle so that the vehicle is not allowed to start when the ignition switch is turned.